Change
by HTYDFan
Summary: Hiccup isn't the only one who has to deal with the loss of his leg - so does his father.


_**Author's Note: This story takes place after the battle in the movie, but before Hiccup wakes up in his house.**_

_**Disclaimer: _**As much as I would like to claim credit, I do not own the rights to How to Train your Dragon, which includes any of its characters. They belong to Dreamworks. The only parts of this story that is rightfully mine are plot ideas and characters I invent.**_**_

**Change  
><em>A missing moment in the movie 'How to train your Dragon.' <em>**

Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and the twins waited outside Hiccup's home. Hiccup had been inside with his father, Gobber, and the healer since they had returned from the battle at the dragon's nest.

They all remembered how Hiccup looked after the battle was over. He was dirty, unconscious and while they couldn't see it completely, they knew his left leg had been hurt. How badly, they didn't know.

The door to the house opened and Stoick walked out slowly. He walked past the group of kids as if not even seeing them. Astrid saw that the leader's eyes were red and his face wet - almost as if the man had been crying.

Gobber was next to exit the house. He looked at the kids. "You all get on home."

"What about Hiccup?" Astrid asked with concern.

Gobber sighed and swallowed. He had known the boy since the day he was born. To tell the kids what he was about to, proved difficult. "We had to remove part of his leg."

The kids stared back at the man in shock. That was the last thing they had expected to hear.

"Will he live?" Snoutlout asked.

Gobber nodded. "Aye, he'll live. Now, go on. Get home," he ordered as he turned and walked up to his friend. He rested his hand on the man's shoulder. "Did you hear what I told the kids, Stoick? Hiccup will live. The healer said so herself."

"And what about his leg, Gobber?" Stoick asked just above a whisper. "How will he be able to live with that?"

"He'll learn to accept it, Stoick. Just as I did when I lost both my leg and my hand."

Stoick shook his head firmly. "It's not the same, Gobber. You were already a man then. Hiccup is just a boy."

"It _is_ the same and I'll tell you somethin' else - if I could survive losing two limbs, Hiccup can survive losing one." Gobber sighed before continuing. "It's a big change for the boy, Stoick, I'll admit that. But with help, he'll get through this."

Stoick turned toward his long time friend. He knew the man was right. Hiccup had always been stubborn and it was that stubbornness that would help him deal with losing his leg.

"There's also that dragon," Gobber continued. "I saw how they worked together, Stoick. They have a way with each other. If anyone could help Hiccup come to terms with this, it's the dragon."

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_

Stoick walked into the dimly lit house and saw Hiccup still lay unconscious with Toothless keeping vigil by his side. He approached the bed and sat down in the chair parked next to the bed.

Brushing his hand through his son's brown hair, Stoick thought about Gobber's earlier words. A boy of Hiccup's age losing his leg was a big change. But then again, every child went through changes - some different and bigger than others. This would be no different. Hiccup would just have to accept the change and learn to live with the loss of his leg.

Stoick looked at Toothless. He still couldn't get over the fact that a dragon, an enemy of Berk since before he was born, was sitting there in his house. "We all go through changes in life," he said as he returned his attention back to his son. "Now it's Hiccup's turn. I'll just have to be there for him more than ever now."

Toothless edged closer to the large man and nudged his head under Stoick's left hand. Stoick gazed down into the dragon's large eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have said _we'll_ have to be there for him."

Dragon and man sat there in silence. Hiccup wasn't the only one who would be dealing with a change. Everyone would. Dragons would now be living among Vikings and them among dragons. It was a big change for both worlds. But a change that would prove to be worth it.

_**THE END**_


End file.
